1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display attaching apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a seat to which is attached a display monitor suitable for application to passenger seats of aircraft, railroad cars and buses to enable passengers to watch video programs on the display monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, low-power type display apparatus such as liquid crystal display-type television monitors and the like have been mass-produced, thus becoming less expensive. This technical progress promotes the development of a seat apparatus for attaching a display monitor in which the display monitors are provided on passenger seats of aircraft, railroad cars and buses so that individual passengers can view video programs and so on.
The prior-art seat apparatus for attaching a display monitor are roughly classified to provide the following two types: (A) a display monitor is attached to the seat back of the passenger seat just in front of the passenger who wants to watch a video program; and (B) a display monitor is mounted inside of an armrest of each passenger seat.
According to the seat apparatus of type A, when the seat back is reclined, the display monitor becomes difficult to see because the distance between the passenger and the display monitor is increased by the reclining amount of the seat back. Further, the distance between control switches and the display monitor is also increased and the interconnection therebetween is made complicated.
The seat apparatus of type B limits the space of the accommodating portion in which accessory apparatus such as a tray for meals, ash tray and various kinds of control switches are accommodated. Furthermore, there is the disadvantage that the seat apparatus of type B disturbs the entrance and exit of passenger in the adjacent passenger seat.